Freezing Rain
by SwiftieOfDayDreams
Summary: It's Gruvia week. This is a collection of one-shots featuring, Gruvia. 1. Some memories come in color and some come in black and white, others in pieces. 2. Eyes are often thought of as the gateway to the soul. 3. Juvia has to choose between doing the right thing and following her heart.
1. Memory

Memory

Juvia

AU: Some memories come in color and others come in black and white.

Sometimes they come back to you in pieces.

Broken bits of a beautiful memory destroyed by present distractions.

 **First Encounters**

Juvia remembers the first time she meet Gray. That memory is vivid and brightly colored. The clash wasn't exactly happy. They meet on different sides of the battle field. Juvia remembers a lot of rain. Rain that she caused. This was back when Juvia's rain never stopped, but then she met Gray and it stopped. The way he talked about his nakama, with an unwavering spirit, was something Juvia did not come in contact with. Maybe that's why she loves him so much. She did not want to fight Gray, but Juvia had no choice, he was the enemy and they were in the middle of a war. At first Gray was like the others, and then he wasn't. Juvia saw the sky. It was beautiful.

 **Tenrou Island**

Juvia's memory of fighting against Meldy comes in pale colors, almost as if they were washed out, but still extremely vivid. She remembers the threats of Meldy wanting to kill Gray-sama. Juvia would never let that happen. Not if she can help prevent it. The love Juvia felt for Gray-sama was enough to overcome the fierce battle that was at play. Juvia would never give up, not if it meant Gray's death. Juvia had not known Gray-sama for very long, but she knew that he was worth fighting for. Juvia remembers the body link magic Meldy used. She connected Juvia to Gray-sama. Beautiful, beautiful Gray-sama. Juvia had to hurt herself, which also hurt Gray, to win the battle. Meldy was understanding. She wanted to be loved too. Juvia understood that. She wants Gray-sama to love her too.

 **Grand Magic Games**

Juvia and Gray-sama fought on the same side of the battle this time. The memory of them fighting together is brighter than Tenrou's memory, but not as vivid. It was blurry in some parts. She remembers Gray-sama's words. They echo loudly in her mind. "We can work together better than them." Gray tells Juvia. Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama has noticed their teamwork is strong together. Juvia knows that Lyon and Chelia fought hard and bravely, but they were no match for Juvia and Gray. For Gray and Juvia's love is strong. Even if Gray cannot see it.

 **Eclipse Gate**

Juvia remembers this day in pieces. Parts of the battle is fuzzy and filled with heartbreaking pain.

Gray-sama and Juvia fought together against the dragon attacks. The dragons were everywhere. Most of the town was in shambles. Juvia remembers the fear, the painful cries of everyone fighting, the roars of the dragons, and the shock of devastation. Seven dragons. Seven dragon slayers. For the longest time in the battle, Juvia remembers defeat.

Juvia remembers feeling broken, no devastated. Someone died, Juvia cannot remember who or why. She only remembers the feeling that came with it.

 **Tartaros**

Juvia's memories of this day are in black and white. The day Juvia killed Gray-sama's father. That day the battle was more horrible than anything Fairy Tail and Juvia had encountered, up to that day. She remembers Gray's father's words as he spoke to her. In order to stop FACE, Juvia has to destroy Keyes. Which would ultimately kill Gray-sama's father. Juvia had to make a choice. Destroy the world or destroy the one she loves.

Juvia confronted Gray-sama afterwards to confess to him that she killed his father. Gray-sama said she was warm. That memory shines with a silvery light.

 **Death**

Gray was always pushing Juvia away romantically, but he did not mind being friends with Juvia. Juvia remembers his death in a way no one want to remember. It was raining that day. Juvia was not the cause of this rain. Juvia and Gray-sama were on a mission. The battle was overwhelmingly difficult. There were too many people and Juvia and Gray were low on magic power. They escaped, but Gray was far too wounded to go long distances. He was dying and it was raining. Juvia acted too late. Gray's death was her fault. Juvia hates the rain.

 **Present**

How tragic, that they meet on opposite sides of the battle. How sad that he could not see that she loves him. Juvia's always loved him, the boy with ice in his soul. Ice is, after all, another form of water.

A/N: It's Gruvia Week! Credits to Gruviaweek on Tumblr for creating the themes for each day. Today's, April 1st, is Memory. I hope that meant that it could also be more than one memory, I don't know all the details I don't have a tumblr and it's block at my house. But I will try my best to fit each theme, to the best of my abilities. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!


	2. Eyes

Day Two of Gruvia Week: Eyes

Eyes

AU: Eyes are often thought of as the gateway to the soul.

Then comes the question, if they don't have a soul, where do their eyes lead?

 **Gray**

I was didn't mind the weirdos that often visited the guild. After all Fairy Tail was a place for many strange people to come together. I mean, my best friend is a dragon. Like the flame head can literally turn into a dragon. It's ridiculous. He causes so much trouble for the rest of us. Seriously, how many times can one guy destroy a guild? He make me so mad sometimes.

I shake my head to get Natsu out of my thoughts. I glance over the guild and spot one of the two dragon turners in our guild, Wendy. She is a really sweet girl. She is sitting with Romeo and her exceed-cat partner, Carla. I scan the guild looking for Lucy. She said she had to give me something before her and Natsu left for their mission. I didn't see either of them in the guild hall. Lucy's a spirit wielder, she can communicate with spirits or ghost. Not many people like her exist. It's an odd power, but can't really hold it against her. A lot of us have really weird abilities.

"Gray." Mira spoke standing right in front of me. I jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hey Mira." I greeted her. She's a demon. Literally a demon. The assumption that demons are ugly is a complete lie. Mira is gorgeous. There is no doubt about it.

"Your clothes, Gray." She told me giggling before walking away.

My eyes snap down, sure enough I'm missing my shirt and shorts. I groaned, I was wearing clothes five minutes ago. I stand up from my table and start looking around the guild. I haven't moved in a few hours, so I'm not sure where my clothes went. I got on my hands and knees to look under the table, when someone tapped my back. I tried to sit up straight, but ended up hitting my head on the table instead.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" A girl's voice told me. I crawled back out from under the table to meet the person wanting to talk to me. I was met with a pale face and beautiful dark blue eyes. I blinked a few times to realize that she was talking to me.

"Sorry what?" I asked her.

She giggled before responding. "Are these yours?"

She handed me my clothes. "Oh yeah. They are. Thank you. I was looking for them. I uh have a habit of taking them off. Guess I'm not use to the hot weather here." I replied sheepishly, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

I started putting my clothes back on. Once I had my shirt on she started talking again. "It's snowing outside."

"Oh." I looked out the window, she was right. "I hadn't noticed."

She smiled and started to walk away, but stopped. She kept shaking her head, it looked like she was debating something. Finally she can to an answer. "I'm Juvia." She held out her hand to me.

I took it. Her hand was surprisingly cold. It felt nice. "I'm Gray. Wanna walk with me? I'm heading out."

She paused, then glanced around the guild, and turned back to me. "Sure why not. I can't seem to find my friend, so maybe he left already."

I nodded and we started towards the door. "Your friend?" I asked as we entered the cold outside. The rush of freezing air, blew back Juvia's blue hair. She quickly grabbed her hat so it didn't fly away.

"Yeah. His name's Gajeel. He's a dragon turner. We heard Fairy Tail had two of them, so he wanted to check it out." She glanced up at me as she talked. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing.

"Yeah we do. Uhh. Wendy was there, but Natsu's out on a mission with Lucy. Wendy's our air dragon and Natsu's our fire dragon. Lucy's a spirit wielder. I'm pretty sure she's Natsu's mate. Neither of them will admit it, but what can you do, right? He's a dense idiot." I informed her.

She laughed at my insult to Natsu. "So um, what are- can you do?"

I looked down at her to find her staring back at me. Her eyes hold no emotion, but something is drawing me in. She was watching me, waiting for my answer. I stared at the snow in front of us and stopped walking. I looked up at the falling snow before speaking, "I'm what they call an abominable snowman."

I prayed that she didn't think that was lame. I adverted my attention back to her to find her circling me. I almost asked what she was doing, but she spoke before I could utter a word. Her voice was soft and light.

"You don't look like a snowman. No carrot nose, or sticks for arms." She stopped in front of me with hands on hips. I grinned at her smile. She was teasing me.

"Yeah." I threw my hands behind me head. "A lot of people think that, but I'm actually not a snowman. I just control the snow and ice. I lean more towards controlling ice though."

I looked at her, she was still smiling. Her skin was starting to look transparent. She must be freezing. The cold doesn't bother me because of the ice running in my veins. I wanted to reach out and feel her touch her again, but other than her face and hands, she had a slit in her skirt that ran up to her thigh. I definitely did not want to touch her leg, she could take it the wrong way and have me arrested. Touching her face would be equally as weird. So I settled for grabbing her hands. Her eyes widen slightly, but she didn't yank her hands away. Her hands are freezing. Maybe I love cold things a little too much, and blame it on the ice in my veins, but I just wanted to hold her. Her cold touch was refreshing.

Her eyes were studying me. Like she was trying to figure out my motive. I still didn't know who she was. I wanted to ask her, but instead I blurted, "Do you want to come back to my place?"

Her shock expression, made me flinch slightly. I quickly reworded my question, " I mean, do you want to come over for dinner?"

Her eyes stared up at me. I couldn't read her face, and I couldn't see what she was thinking. Normally, people's eyes gave away their emotions and thoughts. I couldn't tell what Juvia's eyes were saying, they were as emotionless as her face.

After what seemed like eternity, Juvia smiled. "Sure. I'd love to." I dropped her right hand and just held her left. We chatted aimlessly as I lead us back to my house.

Once we arrived at my house I dropped her hand and fished around in my pockets to find my key. Amazingly, I had managed to keep all of my clothes on while we walked around the town. I unlocked the door and held it open for her. Juvia didn't move. Instead she stared at the door with that same deadpan face she gave me a few minutes before. Her eyes showed nothing, but I wanted them to show me everything. What she was thinking, what I did wrong, if I did anything wrong. I wanted to know.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked her confused. Still she didn't move. Slowly her eyes traveled from the door to me. Her expression changed from one of nothing to one of fear. She took a deep breath which caused her chest to move up and down. I wonder if she was breathing earlier. I shrugged off the thought and focused on what she was saying.

"Don't be mad at me. I wanted to say something, I just didn't know how. I'm a vampire. I can't enter your house until you let me. I'm sorry." Juvia said finally.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head. "Didn't I say you could come in?"

Apparently she thought what I said was funny, because she was laughing. I'm glad I could make her laugh after her being so nervous about telling me she's a vampire.

"No," she said softly, "you have to say my name and that I can enter. This way if you were met with a bunch of vampires you would only be letting the ones you want to enter and not the one that want to kill you."

"Hmmm. Fair point. Alright. Juvia, please come in my house." I told her. Juvia's smile got bigger. She is so beautiful. I blinked as Juvia brushed past me and into my house. I quickly followed her down the narrow hallway and into my living room.

"You can sit there." I gestured to the couch. "Do you want me to start the fire? Does the cold bother you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering." I grinned at her, thankful that she didn't want the fire on. The cold reminded me of my time spent in the mountains training. I turned to go to the kitchen to get started on dinner when I remembered, Juvia's a vampire. What do I feed a vampire. I turned back around to face the blue haired girl sitting on the couch with a small smile on her face.

"Uhh." I started out. "Would it be rude to ask, what do I feed you?"

She blinked and then giggled. She's been doing that a lot. I wonder if it's because she's nervous. "Oh. You don't have to make me anything. I already ate earlier today. Also Gajeel has all of my things." Her voice trailed off. Almost as if she was shy about mentioning eating. I know that vampires drink blood, but I guess I thought that she was different. She seems different. Juvia wasn't the first vampire I met, yet she still felt different from the others.

I was about to respond when someone started pounding on my door. I looked towards my door, I could see it clearing from where I was standing, then I looked at Juvia. She just shook her head. Letting me know she has no idea who is at the door. I walk towards the door, out of the corner of my eyes I see Juvia get up and follow me. The pounding turns into to screaming and pounding.

"Open this door. I know you're in here. It's freezing out here." A very gruff deep sounding voice exploded from the other side of the door.

"Oh." Juvia says softly behind me. "It's Gajeel. How did he find your house?"

"Probably Mira." I told her. Before I touched the handle to open the door, the pounding stopped. I shoved open the door and was meet with a very surprising group of people. "Levy? What are you doing here?"

"I was showing Gajeel to your house. He needed to give Juvia something." Levy responded.

"Where is she? Did you kill her? I'll kill you." Gajeel growled. Before Levy could say anything I spoke up.

"Geez. Calm down she's right here." I moved aside so Juvia could talk to her friend.

"Gajeel! I'm fine. What do you need?" Juvia asked, folding her arms across her chest. I hide my smile.

"I came to give you your things." Gajeel responded.

Juvia opened her mouth to speak, but I noticed Levy shivering in the cold so I cut Juvia off. "Why don't you guys come in. I'll start the fire."

The duo followed Juvia and I back into my living room. I bent down at the fireplace after grabbing the matches from the mantle. Levy sat down next to me and watched as I tried to get the matches to light a fire.

"Here let me try, Gray." She took the matches from me and wrote in the air. Levy has the ability to create things by writing it in the air. I have no idea how it works but I'm grateful to have someone like Levy in our guild. The fire place erupted with fire.

"Thanks Levy. I don't normally use the fireplace." I thanked her. I stood up. "Alright. I'm making dinner. What does everyone want?"

"Oh. Gajeel and I already ate." Levy said. "We won't be long. Right Gajeel?"

Gajeel looked up from his conversation with Juvia. Her eyes met mine from across the room. Like always they held no emotion. Gajeel grunted in response to Levy, who rolled her eyes and frown at the giant. I left them in the room to make myself something to eat. I was starving. I threw together a sandwich and a glass of ice water and called it a satisfying meal. I set my plate and cup down at the table and then started to eat. I looked up from my food and nearly fell back in surprise. Juvia's unwavering eyes were staring at me.

She noticed my jerky movements, "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're fine." I waved off her apology.

"Ummm." Juvia started off avoiding my eyes as she looked off to the side. Red decorated her checks. Can vampires blush? Well, I guess they can because Juvia was definitely blushing. "I was wondering if I could stay the night? I don't have anywhere else to go. Gajeel is staying with Levy and I don't want to intrude, but if it's too much I'll-"

"No you're fine. Stay as long as you want." I stopped her nervous ramblings. She smiled. Her eyes widening, but her face portrayed her happiness not her eyes. I didn't understand it.

I finished my meal and then started cleaning up. "Gray." Juvia called behind me.

I turned around after putting the dish away. "Yeah?" She held out my shirt. I looked down and saw that I was shirtless. "Sorry."

She smiled. I went into the living room to help Juvia gather her things and then motioned for her to follow me up stairs. "Here's the guest bedroom. Oh, good the fireplace is running already. You can stay here if you want. My bedroom is right over there." I pointed to the room a few feet away. Juvia moved into the guest room and set her suitcases down. I place her other bags on the dresser. I watched her move around fixing things. She closed the blinds and then closed the curtains. Once she was done moving stuff around she turn to her suitcase and noticed me standing in the doorway.

Right. Normal people don't creepily watch their guest unpack and get settled. I was so enthralled by her that I hadn't noticed I was starring. "Oh. Sorry. Umm. My rooms aren't equipped for housing a vampire."

"No it's fine. Vampires don't sleep a lot. Most of us sleep during the day, because night time is the best time to go hunting. Oh. Sorry. That was a weird thing to say." Juvia said wincing at her own word choice.

"No, no. You're fine. That makes sense. I always wondered why they slept during the day." I mused. She relaxed. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Feel free to come in. Okay Juvia?"

"Okay. Thank you." Juvia said. I closed the door behind me after I left the room. I ventured into my room and shredded my clothes. Was that an appropriate thing to do when I have a guest in my house. I could practically hear Mira shaming me. I sighed and pulled back on my boxer. There now I had some clothes on. Unlike the guest bedroom, my room did not have a fireplace. It was cold like the outside. I almost wanted to open my window to let the snow in, but decided against it because it would just melt and then my room would be covered in water. I settled into my bed and waited to see if Juvia would come in.

I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up to something freezing touching my face. I opened my eyes to meet another set of eyes. These eyes held no emotion, but where the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen. I blinked. Vampires have hypnotizing abilities. Juvia must be using hers unconsciously, but for some reason I didn't think she was using it at all.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" She shifted her weight to get out of my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Ahh. Yeah. But it's fine don't worry about it. What is wrong?" I asked her, shifting my body so we could sit face to face.

"I couldn't sleep." She responded.

She's wearing a night dress. It's blue but short sleeve. From her sitting position I guessed the dress went down to her ankles. I look up at her eyes. I want to ask her about her eyes. Why did they look so detached? We were staring at each other. I don't think either of us wanted to look away.

"Why are your hands so cold?" I paused, "Your eyes. Why are they so empty?" I finally breathed out. My palms were sweating with anticipation and nervousness.

Juvia blinked but answered. "Oh. Vampires are dead. So my body can't retain heat. Here." She leaned forwards a bit to grab my hand. She placed my hand on her chest right where her heart would be. There was no pulse.

"Your skin is cold. I like it. It's refreshing. It's nice. Makes me feel safe." I confessed to her.

She smiles and drops my hand. I let it fall back to my lap.

Juvia moved and placed her hand on my bare chest where my heart is. "You're warm." She whispers, "I like it. It's comforting and nice. I feel whole again."

She ducks her head down, causing her blue hair to create a curtain around her face. Even though she's embarrassed, she doesn't move her hand.

"As for my eyes," she continued, looking back up, "Well, eyes are the gateway to the soul. We don't have a soul. Which is why we don't have a reflection, because mirrors show the true nature of someone's soul. If the soul is dead, then the mirror has nothing to reflect on, because the true nature of the soul is gone."

"Your eyes are just as beautiful as you are." I told her. "They remind me of the dark mountain sky. When the sky is a dark blue, not black." She smiles and pauses.

"I love you Gray." Juvia whispers.

There was silence then I open my covers and Juvia curls up against me. After she's settled with her head on my chest, I speak. "I love you too Juvia."

As I fall asleep with her cold body next to mine I hear her whisper something to me that makes me smile.

"Your eyes are as black as coal, snowman."


	3. Family

**Family**

 **AU: It's Juvia's wedding day and she has to choose between doing the right thing and following her heart.**

 **Juvia**

The spring day was without a doubt beautiful. Juvia didn't think the day could become even more beautiful, then it was. She stood in front of the wall length mirror as her bridesmaids rushed around fixing nonexistent blemishes in the dress. Juvia looked at Lucy through the mirror. The blonde haired girl was just standing back and watching the chaos around her. Lucy's chocolate eyes met Juvia's pleading dark blue eyes. The other girl cracked. Juvia watched as a sighing Lucy pushed off the wall she was leaning against and clapped her hands together gathering the attention of the three other bridesmaids.

"Guys, leave Juvia alone. She looks beautiful. You're causing more harm than you are helping." Lucy walked to stand next to Juvia. Juvia gave the blonde a grateful smile and took her hand before stepping off the raised platform. The three other bridesmaids mumbled their apologies. Juvia waved the apologies away.

"It's fine guys. Juvia understands. Juvia is probably the most nervous person in this room." Juvia tells the girls.

All of the bridesmaids leave the room, except for Lucy. Juvia turned to the blonde, nervously flipping her phone around in her hands. "Did Natsu get in touch with Gray?" Juvia asked.

"Oh," Lucy said picking up her bouquet of flowers. "Natsu said that he forgot to ask Gray. I'm sorry. You know how he gets when he's around Gray. All they do is argue and fight over stupid things. Sorry Juvia."

"No. It's fine. Juvia would have just wanted him to know." Juvia tells Lucy. Lucy gives her a small smile before opening the door.

"It'll be fine. This is your wedding day you should be happy. But no matter what choice you make. I'll support your decisions." Lucy smiled brightly.

The door closed with a bang and Juvia was finally alone for the first time since the wedding started. A few minutes past and finally Makarov knocked on Juvia's door. Letting her know that it was time for her to go. She stands up and crosses the room, but before she reached the door handle her phone rang. Normally Juvia would have ignored it, but she hasn't heard this ring tone in a long time.

"Juvia must answer this call." Juvia tells Makarov through the door.

"That's alright my dear. Take your time. I'm sure everyone is fine." Makarov answers Juvia. Juvia is so thankful that Makarov wanted to walk her down the aisle. She's known him for as long as she's known Natsu and Lucy.

Juvia answers the phone right before it cuts to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Hey, Juvia. It's, it's Gray. I umm. Wanted to know if you could meet me at the club. Fairy Tail. Today. Now." Gray stutters through the phone.

Juvia's heart races. She's supposed to be getting married, but Gray. She could never forget about Gray. The club isn't too far from the church. Juvia looks out the window. It really is a nice day. "Yes. I'll be there soon." Juvia tells Gray with a breath of relief. Relief from heartbreak. Juvia hangs up before Gray could say anything else. She grips her phone tight and yanks open the door. Makarov nearly falls over in fright.

"Maste-Makarov, Juvia has to go. Juvia can't go through with this. Please tell them Juvia is sorry. Please tell him that Juvia is very sorry. She just can't." Juvia frantically tell the older man. Makarov nods and smiles at her.

"Follow your heart my dear child." He tells her. Juvia gives him a big smile and thank you before running out of the church. She shoved open the giant church doors and stumbles out onto the cobblestone courtyard. The sun was shining brightly in her eyes, but Juvia's only focus was getting to Gray. Whom was waiting for her a few blocks away.

Running around the town in a wedding dress was not the weirdest thing Juvia has ever done, but it was definitely high on the list. Juvia stopped at the stop light. One block left until she met up with Gray. Juvia hasn't seen him in nearly nine years. People were staring at her. Juvia ignored them, she is only concerned about Gray. What has he been doing with his life? The walking sign lit up, signaling that Juvia could cross the street. She briskly moved in the direction of Fairy Tail. Juvia could barely contain her excitement or nervousness.

Juvia stands outside the practically empty club. Taking a deep breath, she pushes open the door. She makes sure her train doesn't get caught in the closing door. Turning to face the club, Juvia spots Gray right away. The black haired man has discarded his shirt and is sipping on some ice water. Juvia moves forwards slowly, pausing in her steps to pick up Gray's shirt. Juvia taps Gray on the shoulder. The man turns around in his seat, his black eyes meet her blue eyes.

Gray's eyes look her up and down. Confusion sets on his brows. Before he could speak Juvia smiles at him.

"You see, I'm supposed to be getting married, but you are more important to Juvia." She told Gray earnestly.

Gray opens and closes his mouth out of shock. "Natsu, didn't say anything about a wedding. He just said you needed to talk. Juvia, I'm sorry. I-" Gray started.

Juvia shook her head. "No, it's fine. If getting married was really important to me, then I wouldn't be here. I've missed you Gray."

Gray took his shirt from Juvia and put it back on. "I've really, honestly, missed you too Juvia. Did you want me to come to your wedding? Is this what this is about?"

Juvia took a seat across from Gray at the table. "Honestly, yes. I did want you to come. I guess I wanted you to come so you could tell me that I was making a mistake. Kind of foolish of me right? I mean we broke up almost eleven years ago." Juvia shakes her head in exasperation.

When she looks back up at Gray, she notices that he is in deep thought. Juvia busied herself by fixing the skirt of her dress, shifting so she was seated more comfortably on the wooden bench. After what seemed like forever, Juvia saw Gray lookup. All of her attention is on him.

"I wish I could tell you that you are making a mistake, but I don't think I should be allowed to say that. We broke up, years ago. I-I don't want to stop you from being happy. You should go get married. Be happy." Gray told her. He refused to look her in the eyes.

Juvia stared at the black haired man in front of her. Was he testing her? He couldn't be serious. No. Juvia did not just stop her wedding to have Gray chicken out on whatever he had to tell her. Juvia refuses to let him do this. She refuses to let Gray get away again.

Juvia stands up suddenly, causing the bench to fall backwards. Gray looks at her in shock. "No! No. Juvia has always been in love with you, Gray! She has never stopped, even though we broke up. Juvia demands to know why she came here. She doesn't want to lose you again. If Gray really, truly wants Juvia to get married to him, then Gray needs to say it. But if Gray doesn't want that then he needs to tell her now." Juvia expressed.

Her and Gray had a staring contest. Juvia tried to read Gray's face, but his expression was emotionless. Her heart was pounding so loudly, it sounded like an elephant stampede. Juvia was positive that Gray could hear it. She almost cried-laughed at the thought of Gray telling her to go back to her wedding again. Once was bad enough, but Juvia doesn't know what she would do if Gray told her a second time.

Gray didn't seem like he was going to start talking anytime soon. "Why not just call me to talk? Why did you want to see me in person? Are you trying to figure something out?"

Gray nods his head. "Yes. I am trying to figure something out. Juvia, I wanted to get back together with you. But now everything is even more confusing. You are supposed to be getting married. I don't want to ruin that. Yet, I don't want you to leave me. I love you Juvia. A lot. I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right, but I can't. I wish I knew, back then, that leaving you was the worst thing I could have possibly done. Please. Don't leave me again. Juvia I can't lose you again. I regret a lot of things that I've done in the past, and I know I can't change all of them. But is this one of the things that can change?"

Juvia smiled. Tears pooled in her eyes and she launched herself at the black haired man. His arms wrapped around her waist. "Yes, Gray. This is one of the things that you can change. Yes. I want to be with you too. I love you Gray."

They stayed in the hug for a while. Juvia didn't know if it was a few minutes or a few hours. The only thing that mattered to her was that she was getting back together with the one person she truly loves with all of her heart. Once they parted, Juvia had a thought flutter through her head.

"You know, Gray, that sounded a lot like a proposal." Juvia told him teasingly.

"You are absolutely correct." Gray wrapped an arm around her waist. "And you are wearing a wedding dress. I don't have rings, but I don't want a good wedding to go to waste."

Juvia looked at the man, shocked, "Gray. Are- haha- you suggesting I marry you instead?!"

"Well, Juvia yes. Yes I am."

Hand-in-hand the two of them ran the whole way back to the church. Their friends were waiting inside, cheered loudly when the two of them entered. Makarov did get to walk Juvia down the aisle, just not to the man originally planned.

Gray was shirtless, which made Juvia laugh during her walk down to him. Somethings never change.

"Juvia, I've always thought of you as family. Now, I'm glad that it's official. I love you."

While other things do change.

 **A/N: I apologize for this being so late. I ended up not having anytime to post this during the actual Gruvia week. Which makes me kind of sad, but I'm still gonna finish off the challenge, because why not.**


End file.
